El Vengador
by Okami no Me
Summary: Luego de una traición un hombre aparece en el momento preciso para ofrecerle un trato a Naruto, el le dará poder a cambio que él sea su emisor en la tierra y la libre del mal, Naruto al no ver opción acepta sin saber en lo que se a metido, pero el dará todo por salvar a su Kaa-chan, aun si eso significa convertirse en El Vengador. Cap 2 4/12/14 Kushina x Naruto x Fem Sasuke
1. El Pacto

**El Vengador.**

**Hola! Aquí Okami no Me reportándose con esta nueva historia, no sé si leyeron mi perfil, pero ahí puse que iniciaría varios proyectos que tengo en mente para tener más variedad de donde escribir y ustedes leer.**

**Este fic va a ser un Crossover de Naruto con Ghost Rider, pero de este último solo abra elementos y una que otra cosa de las películas, este fic será con pareja doble, KushinaxNarutox?, ustedes la eligen a la otra, pongan el nombre al final de su comentario, pasemos a las advertencias:**

**Posible Lemon en el Futuro, Pactos con el Diablo, Incesto, Muerte, Banshing, etc.**

**Eso sería todo por el momentos, Rick-**

**-**_**Okami no Me no Posee nada de Naruto, Ghost Rider o cualquier elemento de otro Anime/Serie/Película que se haga mención.**_

**Capítulo 1: El Pacto.**

En la plaza central de la aldea de la Hoja se pueden ver un grupo de personas vestidas totalmente de negro y con máscaras en blanco y animales, estos se encuentran rodeando a dos personas, una mujer y un adolecente, la mujer aparentaba unos 25 años, tenía el cabello rojo brillante, ojos violetas, vestía una camisa verte y una falda amarilla, las cuales se podían ver que estaban maltratadas y con algunas partes quemada, signo de batalla, al frente de ella se encontraba un joven rubio de 16-17 años que vestía solo unos pantalones negros, tenía los ojos azules y 3 marcas en cada mejilla, haciéndolo parecer un felino o un zorro, su cuerpo presentaba parios cortes además de moretones en distintas partes de su anatomía.

-Entréguense y serán ejecutados indoloramente, de lo contrario…-Antes que el que parecía el líder pudiera terminar, el rubio le lanzo una serie de kunais directo a los puntos vitales, cosa que este no pudo evitar, matándolo en el acto.

-NUNCA!-Grito el rubio-Ustedes son los que nos traicionaron, ustedes lárguense de aquí o sino sabrán lo que es el infierno-Amenazo mientras volvía a ponerse en pose de pelea.

-Naruto, entrégate en este instante-Dijo un rubio mayor que apareció de un destello amarillo en medio de los enmascarados.

-Tou-san-Murmuro el ya reconocido como Naruto-Por qué nos haces esto! Somos tu familia demonios!-Grito al rubio mayor con rabia.

-Tú y tu madre se han hecho demasiado fuertes, son un peligro para nosotros, lo mejor es exterminarlos ahora que ambos están débiles-Declaro sin pudor el rubio mayo-Ataquen!-Grito mientras todo los enmascarados hacían sellos de manos antes de lanzar dragones de los 5 elementos.

-Kaa-chan/Naru-kun-Dijeron Naruto y la peli-roja mientras se abrazaban y cerraban los ojos esperando el fin, pero antes que pudieran sentir algo, el rubio escucho una voz.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda-Dijo una voz madura en tono casual, cuando Naruto abrió los ojos se encontró con un hombre de unos 45 años, pelo negro con algunas canas, vestía un traje formal de color negro y camisa blanca, luego de ver al hombre el rubio se dio cuenta que todo alrededor se había quedado quieto y había perdido color quedando todo en blanco y negro, dejando solo a él y al hombre en colores-Que me dirías si te propongo un trato-Volvió a hablar el hombre.

-Quién eres? Y porque nos ayudarías?-Pregunto el rubio desconfiado del hombre.

-Perdón mi descortesía, yo soy por asi decirlo, el hermano mayor de quien ustedes llaman Shinigami, Roark-Se presentó mientras el rubio abría los ojos al entender el mensaje-Y te quiero ayudar para que puedas matar a todos los del concejo y líderes de tu aldea-Dijo mientras acariciaba un dragón de fuego que iba directo al rubio.

-Y como arias eso?-Pregunto un tanto desconfiado de las intenciones del hombre.

-Con poder-Dijo simplemente-Te daré el poder suficiente para acabar con todos y cada uno de "los malos" de esta aldea y de todas las naciones elementales-Explico mientras el rubio ladeaba la cabeza.

-Y Como arias eso?-Volvió a preguntar al no entender como le daría el poder-Además que "Poder" me darás?-

-Te daré el poder de la Venganza, además de unos regalitos si matas a algunos de esta lista-Dijo mientras de una pequeña llama en su mano aparecía un libro negro-Y cómo te lo daré? Con **El Pacto**-Dijo mientras un rayo caía en las espaldas de este.

-De donde salió ese rayo? No hay nubes, pero se vio cool, como lo hiciste?-Dijo el rubio al ver el haz de luz que callo a las espaldas del hombre.

-No lo sé, siempre que digo **El Pacto** cae uno-Dijo mientras otro rayo caía-Lo vez-Pregunto recibiendo un asentamiento del rubio-Dime, entendiste algo de lo que te quería decir?-

-Que me darás el poder de la Venganza y otras cosas, pero no sé qué es ese poder, como usarlo y varias cosas más-Dijo el rubio.

-En vez de explicarte lo que te daré, mejor te mostrare, este es el pack inicial, ahí vez más o menos lo que es el poder de La Venganza-Dijo Antes que una explosión de fuego apareciera en la espaldas de Roark, cuando las llamas se extinguieron, dejaron ver una serie de artículos de la cual la mayoría el rubio no conocía-Empecemos:

Primero tenemos el transporte, puedes elegir entre un Caballo-Mientras señalaba el esqueleto de un caballo envuelto en llamas- o una Motocicleta-Ahora era una maquina alargada y delgada de ruedas, las cuales tenían llamas por encima, mientras que por la parte delantera de la motocicleta había una calavera con los ojos encendidos en fuego (_**La moto de la**_ _**1)-**_Cual eliges?-Pregunto Roark mientras Naruto se acercaba y quedaba viendo finamente el caballo y luego la moto.

-Creo que esa cosa de metal, el caballo no se ve muy resistente que digamos-Dijo el rubio mientras veía al esqueleto-Pero no se manejar esta cosa-Dijo mientras señalaba la motocicleta.

-No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo-Dijo despreocupado-Tu "uniforme de trabajo"-Dijo mientras señalaba un conjunto de ropa de cuerpo que contaba en una chaqueta de cuero con púas, una polera negra y unos pantalones del mismo material.

-Vaya, se ven bien-Murmuro viendo en conjunto.

-Ahora tus armas-Ahora señalaba una arma en forma de L la cual tenía 2 cañones, media aproximadamente 50 cm, tenía un mango de madera con detalles de llamas(_**Una escopeta recortada**_), al lado de esta se encontraba una katana, pero en vez de tener hoja tenía una llama negra en forma de hoja, y al lado de estas 2 se encontraba una cadena-Cada una tiene algo especial, no te preocupes por cómo usarlas, yo me encargo-Dijo robándole las palabras de la boca al rubio.

-Ese es un contrato de invocación?-Cuestiono señalando un pergamino que tenía solamente el nombre de Roark en el.

-Exacto, el contrato de los Dragones Infernales, mi invocación personal, son mucho más poderosos que cualquier otro contrato, eso incluye los Dragones de Kumo-Explico mientras el rubio abría los ojos enormemente-Anda, fírmalo-Dijo mientras el rubio asentía, Roark sabía que tenía que aceptar su trato, ya que ahora si no lo hacía, los dragones lo matarían, solo los soldados del Diablo pueden tener un contrato infernal.

-Y qué es eso?-Pregunto señalando una calavera en llamas.

-Eso es la parte final, la obtendrás si aceptas el trato-Dijo mientras el rubio tomaba seriedad.

-Y tú que ganas con darme todo esto? Me pedirás mi alma o algo?-Pregunto seriamente recordando con quien estaba tratando.

-No, solo te pediré el alma de todos los líderes de tu aldea y los ninjas renegados Rango A hacia adelante, piénsalo, tener el poder suficiente para acabar con la corrupción, el mal y los criminales más peligrosos de las naciones elementales, además de poder proteger a tu madre y tus otros seres queridos-Dijo mientras el rubio asentía, aunque le pidieran tener que dar su alma aceptaría por proteger a su Kaa-chan, pero por suerte no fue el caso.

-Acepto-Dijo seriamente mientras Roark sonreía mientras al frente del rubio aparecía un pergamino pequeño que decía los términos del acuerdo, cuando el rubio termino de leerlos, se mordió el dedo antes de pasarlo por donde decía **Firme Aquí**-Listo-

-Bien, tus armas y el resto de las cosas estarán en la motocicleta, y esta estará en las afueras de aldea, ahora ven-Dijo mientras el rubio se acercaba-Primero, como usar mis regalos-Dijo mientras ponía las manos en la cabeza del rubio, mientras este veía cómo usar las armas, la motocicleta, como usar sus poderes nuevos, etc.-Ahora, la parte final-murmuro mientras tomaba la calavera y la insertaba en el pecho del rubio.

-Ahhh, duele con un demonio!-Grito el rubio mientras trataba de no desmayarse con el dolor-Para la otra avisa!-

-Eso es lo que soy, un demonio-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de insertar la calavera-Por cierto, la primera vez no te controlas muy bien, suerte-Dijo mientras desaparecía y el rubio se acercaba a su madre justo antes que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Antes que los dragones llegaran a ellos, un gran remolino de fuego rodeo a ambos mientras los dragones de desvanecían. Una vez que este se dispersó, mostro al rubio con su nuevo "uniforme".

-**Yo te invoco! Dragón del Viento Negro!-**Grito el rubio mientras para desconcierto de todos, un enorme remolino negro bajaba del cielo, cuando toco tierra, se vio un Dragón Negro de unos 5 Metros de alto y 10 de largo, estaba parado en 4 patas y tenía los ojos Rojos(_**Es un Dragón de Yu-Gi-Oh, no me acuerdo como se llamaba**_).

-**Que**** desea Naruto-sama?-**Pregunto el Dragón con voz imponente, al parecer Roark les había avisado del nuevo invocador.

-Necesito que lleves a Kaa-chan a un lugar seguro, puedes hacerlo?-Pregunto el rubio mientras el Dragón asentía antes de agacharse-Kaa-chan, sube, yo me encargo de ellos-Pidió mientras tomaba la mano de la peli-roja y la dirigía al Dragón.

-Naru-kun, como…-Antes que la peli-roja pudiera terminar su pregunta, el rubio la interrumpió.

-Kaa-chan, luego te explico, ahora sube-Pidió mientras la peli-roja asentía de mala gana, sabía que por lo menos ahora con sus invocaciones el rubio podría irse si estaba en problemas.

-Por favor vuelve a mi Naru-kun-Dijo la peli-roja mientras el Dragón despegaba.

-Cuídala!-Grito al Dragón el cual asintió antes se perderse en las nubes.

-Pero qué demonios!-Grito el Rubio mayor mientras salía de su Shock-Se escapó!-Grito al ver que el Dragón se había ido.

-No se preocupe Minato-sensei, su hijo es el que importa-Dijo un enmascarado con mascara de Perro.

-Tienes razón Kakashi-Dijo el reconocido como Minato-At…-Antes que pudiera terminar su frase.

-Ahh!-Grito Naruto mientras se tiraba de rodillas al suelo, al tiempo que empezaba a salir vapor de su cuerpo-Ayúdenme! A no Waajjajja! Duele! Ahh justo ahí! Ahh me pica!-Gritaba y se reía mientras se retorcía en el piso.

-Y a este que le pasa?-Pregunto Minato viendo a su hijo revolcándose en el suelo.

-Ahh esto se siente tan bien!-Grito Naruto mientras se paraba y en lugar de sus ojos sus oponentes vieron 2 bolas de fuego-Ahhh!-Volvió a gritar mientras su piel se empezaba a quemar.

-Al parecer si le llegaron los Dragones de Fuego-Dijo un AMBU mientras veía como el rubio empezaba a consumirse por las llamas.

De repente una explosión de fuego surgió de los pies del rubio, mientras una nube de polvo se levantaba.

-**Wajajaja!-**Se escuchó una risa escandalosa de la nube de polvo, mientras el Kage y sus AMBU veían unas llamas asomarse-**Eh Vuelto!-**Volvió a gritar mientras todo el polvo de dispersaba, cuando al fin pudieron ver al responsable de la risa, vieron lo que prácticamente era un esqueleto el llamas con las ropas que llevaba el rubio luego del vórtice de fuego-**Miren nada más, un montón de chicos malos-**Menciono mientras centraba su atención en el rubio y sus hombres.

-Quien eres tú y que le hiciste a Naruto!-Grito Minato mientras salía del nuevo shock que le había provocado el esqueleto.

-**Que**** pasa Tou-chan, no reconoces al demonio que te jodio la vida?-**Pregunto con voz burlona mientras recordaba las palabras que había escuchado de su padre-**Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki! La peor pesadilla de todos ustedes, El Vengador!-**Grito a los cielos mientras de una explosión de fuego en su espalda aparecía la moto que le había dado Roark-**Vamos a ver que hay aquí-**Dijo mientras ojeaba el libro negro que había sacado de una pequeña mochila que estaba al lado de la moto-**Miren nada más, la mayoría de ustedes están como pecadores rango C o B, excepto tu Minato, tú eres clase S-**Menciono mientras guardaba el libro y sacaba una cadena de la bolsa-**Creo que empezare con los menores-**Murmuro antes de lanzar la cadena hacia el AMBU más cercano para luego atraerlo hacia el-**Vamos a ver que as echo-**Dijo mientras rompía la máscara del AMBU y lo miraba a los ojos, para luego ante la mirada atónita de todos el AMBU se consumía en llamas antes de volverse cenizas-**Ahora el resto-**Menciono mientras se lanzaba hacia los otros.

-Que esperan! Mátenlo!-Grito Minato mientras todos los AMBU se lanzaban hacia el esqueleto.

Lo siguiente fue simplemente… masacre, apenas los AMBU miraban los ojos de rubio se transformaban en cenizas o sus ojos en piedra, ya sea AMBU normales o de Raíz, prácticamente todos se transformaron en cenizas luego de que el rubio los viera a los ojos.

-Minato-sensei, que aremos-Exclamo Kakashi viendo que solo quedaban un pequeño grupo de ellos, el cual se iba reduciendo.

-Lo enfrentaremos, que pueda con unos AMBU no significa que pueda con un Kage-Dijo arrogante mientras se preparaba para luchar.

-Pero Minato-sensei…-Murmuro Kakashi ya sin su máscara de Perro y su Sharingan descubierto-No creo que…-Pero Minato lo interrumpió.

-Estas dudando de tu sensei? Y pero aun, de tu Kage?-Pregunto lanzándole una mirada de muerte al tuerto, el cual solo suspiro antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Solo decía…-Murmuro por lo bajo antes de ser envuelto por una cadena-Que demonios!-Grito antes de darse cuenta que él y Minato eran los únicos que quedaban en pie.

-**Hola Kakashi-Nii, dime como te has portado?-**Pregunto Naruto mientras tomaba la cabeza de Kakashi y este trataba de aprovechar eso para meterlo en un Genjutsu-**Mal Kakashi-Nii, está mal tratar de meter a tu hermano menor en un Genjutsu, además de todas esas cosas que hiciste-**Murmuro mientras miraba a los ojos del peli-plateado-**Mereces un castigo!-**Grito mientras poco a poco los ojos de Kakashi se convertían en piedra para luego consumirse en cenizas-**Este se va directo al infierno-**Dijo antes de dirigirse a Minato-**Tu…-**Antes que pudiera continuar Minato lo interrumpió.

-No me dejare tan fácil maldito bastardo!-Grito mientras le lanzaba varios de sus Kunais de Tri-punta los cuales se esparcieron alrededor del rubio.

-**Lo siento Namikaze, pero vendré por ti luego, asi tendrás que vivir día a día con la angustia de no saber si estoy aquí para matarte o simplemente estoy al otro lado del mundo-**Dijo mientras un remolino de fuego derretía los Kunais antes de que el rubio mayor los pudiera ocupar.

-Maldito cobarde, no dejare que te vayas!-Grito pero el rubio lo envolvió en sus cadenas impidiéndole el movimiento-Suéltame!-pero las cadenas seguían donde mismo, de una explosión de fuego el rubio volvió a la normalidad-Así que de verdad eras tú-Murmuro viendo a su hijo el cual solo le sonrió burlón, pero lo ignoro.

De uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta el rubio saco un pergamino de tamaño medio el cual lanzo a la moto, no sin antes sacar la mochila, para luego gritar-Fuin!-Y de una nube de humo la moto desapareció dejando solo el pergamino, el cual el rubio se ató a su espalda antes levantar su mano y gritar-**Yo te Invoco! Dragón del Trueno Rojo!-**Para que un trueno del color mencionado callera del cielo, revelando ser en verdad un Dragón rojo el cual tenía la misma forma del anterior, pero con la cabeza en forma de flecha y una cicatriz en forma de rayo bajando por el ojo derecho.

-**Es la segunda vez que invocas a alguien del clan, que quieres ahora?-**Pregunto con una voz un tanto molesta el Dragón rojo.

-De que te quejas si a ti no te e molestado-Dijo mirando a los ojos del Dragón el cual se miraba molesto-Nombre?-Pregunto el rubio.

-**Giner, ahora que necesitas-**Pregunto más calmado el reconocido cono Giner.

-Necesito que me lleves a donde se encuentras el otro que invoque, puedes hacerlo?-Pregunto mientras el Dragón asentía-Nos vemos luego _Tou-san, _espero que disfrutes mi último regalo-Dijo antes de acercarse al rubio que lo miraba con desprecio, de un segundo a otro la cabeza del rubio se volvió a consumir en llamas para luego tomar entre sus manos la cabeza del rubio y hacer que este mirara a sus ojos-**Minato Namikaze, como sentencia previa te condeno a que sufras todo lo que as echo a tus víctimas y los que indirectamente as herido-**Sentencio el rubio mientras sus llamas por un breve instante se volvieron azules, pero el rubio mayor no tuvo tiempo de decir o hacer algo pues fue metido en una ilusión en la cual veía todo lo que las personas que había matado, torturado, mandado a matar y muchas cosas más le hacían lo mismo que él les hizo, mientras el rubio perdía nuevamente su transformación y veía con una sonrisa a su _padre-_Con eso tendrá para un rato-Menciono con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia el dragón que lo veía con una sonrisa, al parecer el chico tenía estilo.

-**Que**** le hiciste?-**Pregunto curioso mientras el rubio sonreía.

-Digamos que el karma es una perra-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de subirse de un salto al lomo de Giner-Nos vamos?-Pregunto al reptil el cual simplemente empezó a batir sus alas y elevarse.

-**Algún mensaje para tu querida aldea?-**Pregunto con un sarcasmo en la parte de "Querida aldea", el rubio simplemente sonrió antes de volver a consumirse por las llamas.

-**Escuchen bien! Este día Konoha perdió a su mejor arma! Pero les prometo que volveré y me vengare de todos los que me hicieron sufrir a mí y a Kaa-chan! Volveré!-**Grito con todas sus fuerzas para que se escuchara por toda la Hoja, cosa que así fue, todos los habitantes, aldeanos y Shinobi por igual, salieron de sus casas para aterrarse al ver un enorme Dragón rojo volando sobre la plaza de la aldea, mientras que encima de este se encontraba una silueta envuelta en llamas-**Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y recuérdenlo bien, porque ese será el nombre que cada uno de los que me hicieron daño escucharan en sus pesadillas!-**Volvió a gritar mientras la mayoría de los habitantes abrían los ojos al escuchar el nombre de ese pequeño niño que siempre maltrataban, insultaban y muchas cosas más apenas tenían la oportunidad.

-**Ese es mi chico Wuajajaja-**Se escuchó una voz espectral que retumbo por toda la aldea, mientras el rubio sonreía al reconocer la voz de quien le dio el **Poder de la Venganza**.

-Vámonos Giner, no quiero seguir aquí-Dijo en voz normal mientras el dragón asentía antes de desaparecer volando en las nubes-Como estuvo?-Pregunto al Dragón el cual soltó una carcajada antes de responder.

-**Muy buena para ser tu primera vez, pero con el toque que le dio el jefe se hizo aún mejor-**Menciono con una sonrisa sádica al recordar las expresiones de varios aldeanos y Shinobis que estaban cerca de ellos.

-Valla, escuchar que doy miedo de parte de un Dragón enorme que viene del infierno? Me siento alagado-Menciono el rubio con una sonrisa la cual tenía una pequeña gota sádica, al parecer los regalos de Roark habían cambiado un poco la personalidad del rubio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Giner que lo miraba de reojo.

-**Me estas empezando a caer bien chico-**Menciono el Dragón rojo mientras Naruto sonreía.

-No sé si sentirme alagado de caerle bien a un Dragón, o asustarme por caerle bien a un dragón con indicios de ser sádico-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-**Y cada vez sigues cayéndome mejor, pero no tientes a tu suerte muchacho-**Menciono Giner mientras el rubio ignoraba esto último.

-Dime como crees que me vería con una túnica negra y una guadaña?-Pregunto imaginándose a sí mismo con los artículos ya mencionados aterrorizando a los que lo traicionaron.

-**Se vería bien como intimidación durante las noches, pero si tienes que pelear te recomiendo las ropas que llevas ahora, se ven mejores para una pelea-**Dio su opinión Giner-**De donde sacaste la idea?-**Pregunto recordando a alguien que usaba esos artículos como "uniforme de trabajo".

-Hace tiempo vi una imagen de un tipo asi en un libro, a mis ojos se veía bastante tenebroso-Explico mientras recordaba esa imagen que le daba pesadillas cuando pequeño.

-**Te daba miedo un simple dibujo?-**Pregunto con voz burlona el lagarto.

-Tenía 5 años!-Se excusó el rubio mientras Giner solo seguía sonriendo-Dejando eso de lado, cuánto falta? Digo no es que no confié en el Dragón que está cuidando a Kaa-chan, pero igual me preocupa que le pase algo-Pregunto al Dragón el cual sonrió aun mas burlón.

-**Así que Kaa-chan eh? Quien diría que nuestro nuevo invocador fuera incestuoso Wuajaja- **Menciono con una sonrisa burlona mientras el rubio se sonrojaba de golpe.

-Que mierda estás hablando! No me gusta Kaa-chan por más hermosa que sea!-Grito el rubio sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, al darse cuenta se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-**Decías?-**Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona mientras el rubio empezaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-Yo, no, digo, pero…-Balbuceaba el rubio mientras seguía sonrojado, pero Giner lo interrumpió.

-**No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, puede que sea como soy, pero no soy chismoso-**Dijo seriamente mientras el rubio lo miraba extrañado.

-Enserio? Digo no hay necesidad de guardar un secreto que no es cierto-Se corrigió rápidamente.

-**Aja, lo que digas-**Dijo con un sarcasmo muy marcado y una voz que decía "Ni tú mismo te la crees"-**Ya estamos cerca, puedo sentir el olor de ese desgraciado impregnado en el aire-**Informo Giner pero antes que el rubio pudiera responder este agrego-**Y el olor de tu amada Kaa-chan-**Agrego en tono sugerente sacándole otro sonrojo al rubio.

-Cállate imbécil-Murmuro el rubio mientras le daba un pisotón en la espalda de este, pero Giner no se inmuto.

-**Ya llegamos-**Dijo aun en el aire antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, mientras Naruto abría los ojos enormemente a ver la altura a la que esta, además que había un acantilado donde supuso que estaba su Kaa-chan.

-GINER DESGRACIADO, COMO ME DEJAS EN EL AIRE HIJO DE…!-Grito mientras seguía cayendo, cuando llego al acantilado tomo su cadena y la lanzo hacia una piedra enorme para usarla de soporte-Creo que me demorare un poco en bajar-Murmuro para sí mismo al ver que aún estaba a gran altura.

**Momentos antes, con Kushina.**

**-**Deja de molestarme!-Grito la peli-roja al dragón que solo la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-**Yo no he dicho nada, tu sola te has enredado tratando de negarlo-**Dijo mientras se miraba las garras.

-Pero tu estas insinuando cosas que hace que me ponga nerviosa!-Volvió a gritar la peli-roja.

-**Solo te pregunte por que le dices Naru-kun a tu hijo si tendría que ser Naru-chan-**Menciono sin mirarla-**O acaso hay algo más que relación Madre-Hijo?-**Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Para ser supuestamente los seres más poderosos del mundo son muy infantiles-Dijo Kushina ignorando la pregunta del emm, esca-negro?(_**Escamas negras, que soy ingenioso :3 merezco un Oscar**_).

-**Y tú para ser madre eres demasiado incestuosa-**Devolvió el golpe con una sonrisa aun más grande al ver el sonrojo de la oji-violeta-**Pero yo no me preocuparía, en unos 2 años se verían como una pareja normal, tu aparentas 25 más o menos y Naruto-sama unos 19, es normal ver parejas donde la mujer es mayor que el hombre-**Explico con un tono más o menos conciliador y comprensivo, pero aun con su sonrosa burlona.

-Enserio crees eso?-Pregunto mirando al Dragón sin darse cuenta de su pregunta.

-**Por supuesto, no todos van por el sistema de Hombre mayor, mujer menor-**Dijo simplemente mientras que Kushina asentía-**Y no lo negaste-**Menciono con una sonrisa aun mas burlona, pero antes que pudiera responder un grito se escuchó por todo el acantilado.

-GINER DESGRACIADO, COMO ME DEJAS EN EL AIRE HIJO DE…!-Fue la voz que Kushina fácilmente reconoció como su "amado hijo".

-**Wuajajaja, parece Giner le dio la bienvenida-**Se rio el Dragón negro mientras Kushina le mandaba una mirada confusa y extrañada.

-A que te refieres?-Pregunto ignorando el hecho que su hijo posiblemente se transforme en tortilla.

-**Al parecer Naruto-sama invoco a Giner, es un desgraciado sádico, cuando Roark firmó el contrato el muy desgraciado volvió al valle cuando iban pasando por un volcán activo, y Roark callo dentro de él, al parecer le tomo gusto a hacerle esas bromitas a los invocadores-**Explico mientras Kushina asentía, con algunas preguntas en mente.

-Quien es Roark?-Pregunto Kushina.

-**Que**** Naruto-sama le explique, pero en pocas palabras, es el nuevo jefe de Naruto-sama-**Dijo mientras Kushina volvía a asentir, antes que pudiera decir algo más, una persona, o más bien un esqueleto envuelto en llamas, callo justo enfrente de ambos, sacándole un susto a Kushina.

-**Creo que me quebré el pie-**Menciono el esqueleto mientras se levantaba el pantalón mostrando su rodilla dislocada-**Haber, 1, 2 y 3!-**Grito mientras se volvía a colocar el hueso en su lugar-**Emm, hola?-**Pregunto viendo a la peli-roja y al dragón.

-**Nos vemos-**Dijo el Dragón antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Que! No me dejes! Naru-kun aún no llega!-Grito mientras el esqueleto formaba lo que parecía ser una sonrisa-Además esta cosa me da miedo!-

-**Que**** pasa Kaa-chan, **acaso no me reconoces?-Pregunto volviendo a la normalidad, mientras Kushina lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-Naru-kun, que te paso? Por qué eras un esqueleto? Y como conseguiste el contrato y esas ropas?-Pregunto la peli-roja mientras el rubio sonreía algo nervioso al tener que explicarle lo que hizo.

-Como se me ven?-Pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema mientras señalaba su ropa.

-Se te ven muy bien, digo, no me cambies el tema-Se corrigió mientras el rubio suspiraba.

-Que me dirías si te digiera que hice un pacto con el Diablo?-Pregunto nervioso el oji-azul.

-Bueno te diría que es…-Se quedó callada por un momento-QUE HICISTE QUE!-Grito mientras tomaba del cuello de la chaqueta de Naruto.

**Y Corte! Espero que les gustara este nuevo proyecto, sé que debería actualizar los otros antes de ponerme a iniciar nuevos, pero es que no me podía sacar esta idea de la cabeza, además como mencione arriba tendré mas de donde escribir, y ustedes de leer, pero también que adonde estoy enfermo no me podía concentrar muy bien, estaba escribiendo el Lemon de Yo no Quería ser Sensei y termine escribiendo uno con Anko… no sé qué mierda tengo en la cabeza xD y tengo que volver a escribirlo ya que no encajan en casi nada xD**

**Díganme, quien quieren que sea la otra pareja de Naruto? Ustedes eligen, puede ser un personaje normal, uno Fem, de otro anime o lo que sea, mientras sea mujer, dejen su candidata en su comentario junto con su opinión, critica, felicitación, pregunta, pan con queso o lo que sea.**

**Nos vemos luego y cuídense.**

**Att.: Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo.**


	2. Inicio del Fin

**El Vengador.**

****-Hola! Aquí Okami no Me trayéndole el segundo cap de este Crossover, quiero pedirles perdón por no actualizar durante estas dos últimas semanas, la primera estuve de hospital a hospital, no quería ocupar el notebook por miedo a vomitarle encima, después el fin de semana me acorde que tenía que hacer un resume de todas las unidades de historia, y para remate el lunes tenia prueba final de lenguaje, y la semana pasada estuve TODA la maldita semana haciendo trabajos, llegaba a las 5 de la tarde a mi casa y no paraba de hacer trabajos hasta las 10 de la noche, el resultado? Un escritor con inspiración de sobra, pero sin tiempo para escribir, dejando eso de lado, al parecer me fue bien, 21 reviews para un capítulo, wow no me lo espere, muchas gracias a todos, bien voy a empezar a responder los reviews antes que se me acabe el tiempo: ****

**Alexzero: ****Que**** bien que te gustara, disfruta el cap.**

**LeonHeart77: Me alegro que te gustara, estoy tratando de escribir siempre que tengo tiempo, igual se me vino a la cabeza la idea de Anko para no desperdiciar el Lemon, pero lo dejo para después en otra historia, además que mejor lo puse a votación y salió FemSasuke como favorita, si lo voy a hacer un poco más largo, espero que lo disfrutes y hasta luego.**

**Qwerty: Si lo soy! xD okno# **

**Kokuryushintei: Me alegro que mis historias te gusten, aquí está la continuación, disfrútala.**

**Reptilian95: Enserio me alegra mucho que mis proyectos te gusten, y si, la pareja de Naruto será FemSasuke y también saldrá FemGaara, pero no será su pareja, cuídate y disfruta el capítulo Bye.**

**Kuroi: Gracias, para serte sincero, si iniciara todos los proyectos que tengo en mente, me demoraría de aquí hasta fin de año, tengo un montón de proyectos entre Naruto, Crossover, Fairy Tail y uno que otro Anime por ahí, pero solo inicie tres por ahora, no quiero tener una cola tan larga para actualizar, cuídate y disfruta el capítulo, Bye!.**

**Ranma439: Je je si fuera genio me iría bien en clases :`( xD que bien que te gustara, la otra pareja será FemSasuke, tu igual cuídate, Bye!**

**Julianlaravazquez.1: Sinceramente no sabría cómo insertar a Juvia, jeje me encanta Gasai, es tan… adorablemente psicópata xD si la elegían hasta ya tenía en mente como insertarla, pero no salió xD y si a Kushina se le hubieran pegado sus mañas… Dios o Satán salve a Naruto xD cuídate y disfruta el Capitulo, Bye!**

**Homicidal Liu y compañía: Tengan por seguro que lo será, según se solo hay 2 Crossover de esta película con Naruto, la otra pareja por votación salió FemSasuke, jeje creo que solo genio aquí, porque en clases… sin comentarios xD aquí está el capítulo disfrútenlo. Cuidense y nos vemos luego.**

**Wolfexgigax: Me alegro que te gustara, creo que ese par, en especial Giner tendrán como objetivo de bromas y quien sabe que más a Naruto, acertaste, la otra pareja será FemSasuke, a mi igual me encantan las Uchihas, pero solo femeninas xD, disfruta el Capitulo, Bye!**

**QuiriQuiroga: Si será un Fem, FemSasuke para ser más exactos, no creo que Naruto sobreviviera a Erza y Kushina juntas xD y puro incesto no se podría por como inicio el fic, espero que disfrutes el capítulo Bye!**

****Dann98: Hola viejo, que bien que te gustaran mis proyectos, a mi igual me encanta esta pareja, pero el MinaKushi lo odio, aunque Naruto y Minato sean casi iguales, gracias por las propuestas, ya está decidida la pareja, será FemSasuke, y la actualización de El Mutante Perfecto tendrá que esperar un poco, pero las de Yo No Quería ser Sensei se vienen pronto, posiblemente me dedique solamente a esa durante unas semanas para terminarla, pero todo depende del resultado de la encuesta, cuídate y disfruta el cap, Bye! ****

**Core Nakisawa: Anko igual estuvo entre las candidatas principales, me imagino Kushina peleando con Mei por tratar de seducir a su "amado hijo" xD FemSasuke fue la seleccionada y las ultimas, me imagino a Tsume con las hormonas alborotadas por estar cerca de Naruto Alpha xD y Mikoto, creo que no tendrían problemas en compartir xD Me alegra que te gusten todos mis proyectos, cuídate y nos vemos luego, Bye!**

**Vctor: Me alegra que te gustara mi historia, Anna la loli? xD je, la princesa Sara no la conozco y tampoco la encontré, asi que descartada y Tayuya, mmm ay Kushina xD, gracias y aun enfermo seguiré con mis historias, cuídate y nos vemos luego, Bye!**

**Gjr20900: Je je que bien que te gustara, disfruta la continuación, nunca me ha caído bien Minato, je con el regalito, imagínate que violo o mando a violar a alguien… Auch xD la segunda pareja por votación quedo en FemSasuke.**

**Yo: Hoy xD**

**Ryu Mendez: ****Que**** bien que te gustara mi proyecto, ten por seguro que lo seguiré, cuídate y nos vemos luego, Bye!**

**Aliteru: Si "Lucy" hizo un pacto contigo xD El gran Lucyfer le tiene miedo a un sartén xD yo igual._. Sí que tendrá problemas, y los peores no serán exactamente con el enemigo xD ****Que**** bien que te gustara el primer cap, cuídate y nos vemos luego.**

**Uzumaki Brandon: La pregunta sería a quien NO destruirá xD la otra pareja ya fue elegida, asi que no se podrá, cuídate y nos vemos luego.**

**León Solitario: Espera me perdí, lo de la recomendación es para los Lemon de Yo no Quería ser Sensei? Bueno si es asi no te preocupes, ya lo he leído una veces xD Luna… habría sido buena pareja, ya me lo imagino como seria, Naruto se la encontraría, se comería su parte malvada y lo otro ya te lo imaginas, pero no podrá ser, ya se pudo a votación y la mayoría voto por FemSasuke, aunque no te preocupes, tengo planeado un Crossover de MLP y Naruto pero seria en un tiempo más, te dejo un pequeño adelanto, para los que se tomen la molestia de ver esta parte igual, Naruto se auto-sella en la luna después de absorber el Juubi, a los años llega cierta princesa, Naruto ayudo a erradicar la maldad de Luna y formaron una amistad, la cual creció durante los 1000 años que estuvieron juntos, luego de que Luna volviera a Equestria le pide ayuda a su hermana y las portadoras para sacar al rubio de la luna (Post Equestria Girls), y luego veo que más pasaría, creo que hable de más, pero nee ahora que lo saben dejare que la ansiedad se los coma vivos mientras esperan que escriba la historia WUAJAJAJAAJSA *Cof*Cof* mierda me trague una mosca xD, bueno Bye cuídate xD.  
><strong>

**Zafir09: Bueno, lo de la pareja quería hacer algo más o menos poco usado, aunque hay varios NaruKushi no hay muchos de este tipo, me alegro que te gustara, la otra pareja ya quedo decidida seria FemSasuke, y no te preocupes porque todos trataran mal a Naruto y Kushina, creo que a Ibiki y Anko les gustara la nueva personalidad de Naruto, bueno sobre lo del Harem, déjame decirte que solo será pareja doble, y solo pareja doble, no cambiare de parecer al ir escribiendo como fue en Campo de Batalla al Escenario xD ahora me mantendré firme, o eso creo xD ****Que**** bien que te gustara el contrato de Naruto, pensé en los dragones normales pero no me llamaron mucho la atención, mucho honor y muy serios, además no me servirían para lo que tengo planeado a futuro, también me tentaron los sabuesos infernales, por ejemplo el Cancerbero o algún otro parecido . Bueno Bye cuídate.  
><strong>

**León Solitario: Si lo sé, perdón es que tuve un pequeño percance y quería hacer el capítulo un poco más largo, al final explico.**

**-Bueno esos fueron todos los comentarios, antes de pasar al capítulo quiero hacerles una aclaración o un pequeño "adelanto", Roark solamente estará del lado de Naruto hasta que este cumpla su objetivo, los dejo sacar sus propias conclusiones, sin más que decir, Rick.**

**-**_**Okami no Me no Posee nada de Naruto, Ghost Rider o cualquier otro Anime/Películas/Series que posiblemente se hagan mención-**_

**Capítulo 2: Inicio del Fin.**

En un acantilado ubicado en la frontera suroeste del país del fuego se encontraban 2 personas, una peli-roja la cual se veía muy molesta y un rubio el cual se notaba que estaba muy asustado y nervioso.

-Naruto Uzumaki explícame ahora mismo como es eso que hiciste un pacto con el Shinigami!-Grito furiosa la peli-roja.

-No hice ningún trato con el Shinigami-Dijo nervioso el rubio, la peli-roja soltó un suspiro de alivio-Fue con su hermano mayor, el Demonio Original-Finalizo Naruto al tiempo que Kushina abría los ojos de golpe al escucharlo.

**Breve Explicación.**

**Lo del "Demonio Original" es porque algunas de las más antiguas civilizaciones tenían como el representante del mal a un ser parecido al Diablo, por lo cual para que encajara la existencia de más de un representante del mal, en este caso Shinigami y Roark, este último seria como el Primer Demonio, para serles sincero no tengo ni idea de religión, en las clases nunca preste mucha atención y lo que se de otras culturas es por las clases de historia pero no estoy muy seguro, pero igual creo que se entiende, cierto?**

**Fin de la explicación.**

-D-d-dijiste el Demonio Original!-Grito Kushina en estado de shock-Eres un tonto, como se te ocurre vender tu alma!-Lo regaño con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-No llores Kaa-chan, no vendí mi alma-Susurro el rubio mientras la abrasaba suavemente.

-Entonces que hiciste?-Pregunto extrañada mientras se separaban del abraso.

-Hice un pacto con él, pero no a cambio de mi alma, si no de la de todos los vejestorios del consejo y algunos de los Líderes de Clanes, además de criminales de buen rango y personas que estén aquí-Explico Naruto mientras mostraba en libro negro que saco de su mochila.

-Por qué lo hiciste? Y en qué momento?-Volvió a preguntar la oji-violeta.

-Lo hice por ti Kaa-chan, no podía dejar que te hicieran un solo rasguño, aunque me hubiera pedido mi alma igual lo haría-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la peli-roja, la cual se sonrojo por lo dicho y la caricia-Y cuando lo hice? 2 segundos antes que los dragones nos llegaran-Explico con un poco de nerviosismo, antes que pudiera reaccionar su madre lo había abrasado y tirado al suelo con ella sobre él.

-Gracias Naru-kun-Susurro la oji-violeta mientras seguía abrazada al rubio con un leve rubor en su rostro, al igual que Naruto.

-Lo aria una y mil veces por ti Kaa-chan-Respondió mientras le daba un beso en la frente, se quedaron en esa posición durante unos minutos más hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta que la peli-roja se había quedado dormida sobre el-Descansa Kaa-chan, lo necesitas-Susurro antes de levantarse y tomarla para llevarla a una cueva cercana.

Luego de entrar a la cueva y hacerle una pequeña cama improvisada a la peli-roja para que descansara adecuadamente Naruto salió de la cueva, no sin antes dejar un ejército completo de clones para cuidar a Kushina, para buscar leña y algo para comer, cosa difícil si se está en medio de un acantilado cercano a un desierto, luego de vagar por una hora encontró algo fuera de lo común…

-Una puerta?-Se preguntó a si mismo mientras se acercaba a una parte que no encajaba con el resto del acantilado, cuando llego confirmo sus sospechar al ver que se encontraba frente a una puerta escondida, pero hubo algo que llamo inmediatamente su atención, lo que a sus ojos era una serpiente tallada en la puerta-Orochimaru-Dijo inmediatamente al ver la serpiente.

Al instante creo un clon al que mando a buscar su escopeta y cadena, una vez que este volvió Naruto tomo la escopeta, la cual para su confusión no era igual que cuando se la dieron, si no que tenía todo completamente normal, sin ningún signo de llamas o algo por el estilo, pero le restó importancia y disparo a la puerta, pero no funciono ya que era de roca sólida.

-Primer intento, fallido-Murmuro antes de consumirse por las llamas y que la escopeta cambiara a como la vio la primera vez y volvió a disparar, obteniendo el mismo resultado-**De que está hecha esta cosa… debí por lo menos aprender un Jutsu Doton-**Se quejó antes de perder la transformación nuevamente-Ya se! **Yo te invoco! Dragón creador de Terremotos!-**Grito al momento que la tierra empezaba a temblar levemente, de repente una figura empezó a salir del suelo, cuando esta salió completamente demostró ser un cuadrúpedo de gran tamaño color café, en su espalda tiene un serie de púas o escamas de gran tamaño que se ubican sobre la columna vertebral, su cuerpo está lleno de marcas de color naranja que representan algo parecido a llamas, en su rostro tiene una especie de barba hecha de piedra y unos cuernos sobre la frente. (_**Me base en un dragón que encontré en internet, Dragón Tierra puro, parece que era de un juego o algo por el estilo**_)

-**Quien me ha invocado?!-**Rugió mientras buscaba con la mirada a su invocador.

-Oye tú no eres un dragón!-Acuso Naruto llamando la atención del dragón de tierra-No tienes alas!-

-**Mocoso maleducado! Te atreves a cuestionar mi sangre de dragón?!-**Grito indignado.

-Para serte sincero, no me importa lo que seas, cómo te llamas?-Pregunto desinteresado el rubio.

-**Enserio crees que yo? El gran Magnikos le daré mi nombre a un simple humano?!-**Pregunto con otro grito el dragón de tierra, antes de recibir una bola de fuego en toda la cara, cortesía del Uzumaki el cual se había vuelto a consumir por las llamas-**Que**** crees que haces?!-**Exigió saber recibiendo otro disparo aún más potente, para que luego el rubio lanzara su cadena al cuello del dragón y con una enorme fuerza lo acercara a su rostro.

-**Escucha bien imbécil, me importa un carajo tu nombre, no te llame para socializar ni nada por el estilo, te llame porque necesito tu ayuda, ahora vas a dejar de gritar porque en esa cueva-**Dijo mientras apuntaba con una mano a la cueva donde se encontraba la peli-roja-**Se encuentra descansando mi Kaa-chan, nuestra propia aldea nos acaba de traicionar, y para empeorar las cosas su propio esposo fue el que inicio todo, crees que eso es algo muy lindo? No, ahora ella necesita descansar para recuperar fuerzas y lo último que necesito ahora es una lagartija súper desarrollada con aires de grandeza gritando siempre no la deje descansar, ahora te vas a quedar callado o me comeré tu alma, entendido?!-**Amenazo el rubio sin soltar al dragón de tierra el cual se veía asustado, sabía que la persona que tenía en frente sería capaz de hacerlo sin dudarlo-**Pregunte… ENTENDIDO?!-**Grito nuevamente mientras sus llamas se hacían aún más fuertes.

-**Hai-**Murmuro el dragón mientras el rubio volvía a la normalidad.

-Ahora Magnikos escucha…-Antes que pudiera terminar el reconocido como Magnikos lo interrumpe.

-**Como sabes mi nombre?-**Pregunto en tono calmado y extrañado.

-Lo dijiste con tu presentación de pacotilla-Respondió el rubio-Ahora quiero que destruyas esa pared y que te quedes ahí en caso de derrumbe, entendido?-Pregunto con una mirada seria.

-**Hai, Iwa no mō kōgeki (Embestida de la roca)-**Exclamo mientras daba un leve rugido y golpeaba la cuarta con su cuerpo, pero esta no cedió-**No sedera, es muy dura, pasemos a la artillería pesada-**Murmuro antes de pararse en sus patas traseras y apoyar las delanteras en la puerta-**Jinkō jishin (Terremoto artificial)-**Grito al momento que sus patas delanteras empezaban a vibrar levemente, luego de unos segundo ya era un temblor de mediana intensidad-**Si lo hago más fuerte posiblemente la cueva se derrumbe-**Informo mientras se volvía a poner en 4 patas.

Naruto no dijo y se volvió a transformar, para luego subirse de un salto al lomo del dragón para confusión de este-**Listo?-**Pregunto Naruto con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-**Me da miedo preguntar, pero para qué?-**Pregunto algo temeroso.

-**Para esto!-**Exclamo mientras tomaba los cuernos de Magnikos antes de que una explosión de fuego los cubriera por completo a ambos, cuando este se dispersó mostro al Dragón en lo que parecía ser su esqueleto mientras llamas remplazaban sus púas su espina dorsal, su rostro estaba cubierto por las llamas de igual forma que el rubio.

-**Que**** demonios me hiciste!-**Grito asombro mientras se veía.

-**No importa, ahora destruye esa puerta!-**Exigió al dragón, el cual al instante se lanzó contra el muro, generando unas grietas-**De nuevo!-**

-**No hace falta que lo digas-**Comento antes de embestir la pared-**Esta cosa debe tener algún sello o algo-**Dijo al rubio.

-**Me di cuenta, aunque parece ser una barrera en vez de un sello de resistencia o algo por el estilo, ahora una última embestida y yo te refuerzo con chakra para romper la barrera o lo que sea esta cosa-**Ordeno resiviendo un asentamiento de Magnikos, el cual dio una última embestida a la roca, haciendo un agujero de tamaño mediano-**Asi se hace-**Felicito antes de bajarse del lomo del dragón, el cual al instante volvió a la normalidad.

**-Te acompaño o me quedo a hacer guardia?-**Pregunto al rubio el cual había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Quédate aquí, no dejes que nadie entre aquí o a esa cueva, entendido?-Ordeno refiriéndose a la cueva donde la peli-roja dormía, resiviendo un "Hai" del dragón.

Antes de entrar Naruto dirigió la mirada a una roca que estaba al lado de la puerta, la cual tenía escrito en kanji "開くにはチャクラを挿入" **(****insertar**** chakra para abrir).**

-No me digas que…-Murmuro mientras se dirigía a la roca y mandaba chakra a esta, al instante lo que quedaba de la puerta se abrió completamente.

-**Vaya genio-**Comento el dragón.

-Es que…-Murmuro-A si, ya había visto el sello, pero no lo active por si le mandaba una señal a Orochimaru o algo por el estilo-Se excusó con una sonrisa confiada, era una excusa creíble a su parecer.

-**Entonces por qué lo activaste?-**Pregunto con una voz burlona.

-Etto, es que, para atraer a Orochimaru y asi matarlo!-Se volvió a excusar con la misma sonrisa confiada.

-**Y por qué no lo activaste desde un principio?-**Cuestiono nuevamente el Dragón de los Terremotos.

-Cállate y vuelta a tu trabajo!-Grito al no encontrar otra escusa, sacándole una gotita de sudor al cuadrúpedo-No tengo tiempo para perder-Dijo antes de internarse en la guarida, la cual resultó ser un laberinto-Mi instinto me dice que es por aquí-Se dijo a si mismo antes de tomar un camino.

**Luego de 2 horas de Caer en trampas, perderse, escapar de un hombre toro y un montón de cosas más…**

-Al fin!-Exclamo el rubio al llegar al centro de todo el laberinto-Eh?-Murmuro al ver que solamente había un cofre de color café y cuadrado en el centro del circulo-Debe haber algún pergamino de almacenamiento o algo-Se dijo a si mismo antes de dirigirse al cofre.

Cuando llego trato de abrirlo levantando la tapa pero no funcionaba, luego le disparo a lo que parecía ser la cerradura, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado-Ahh! Como se abre esta porquería!-Exclamo desesperado antes de darle un golpe con la mano, luego de lo cual el cofre se abrió al instante y se extendió un pergamino con unas casillas-Pero que mierda es esto?-Murmuro mientras tocaba lo que parecía ser una espada hecha de cuadritos de color celeste, la cual apareció de la nada en la mano del oji-azul-Pero que… Como la meto!-Grito mientras trataba de insertarla a la fuerza, pero no funciono-Bueno ni que fuera valiosa-Se dijo a si mismo antes de lanzarla a una parte del laberinto-Veamos que más hay, un pedazo de pan duro, una manzana amarilla? Debe estar podrida, un jugo? Se ve en buen estado, de seguro a Kaa-chan le va a gustar-Se dijo mientras veía una pequeña botella que tenía un papel con el símbolo masculino y femenino entrelazados y un corazón en el centro (_**Creo que ya saben lo que** **es… bueno si no, son once letras, empieza con A, termina con o, las primeras palabras también son el nombre de un peinado e.e**_)-Veamos que más hay, unas hachas, unas piedras celeste y otras verdes, un pedazo de madera? Bueno no importa, lo único que me sirve son el pan y el jugo-Se dijo a si mismo antes de tocar el pan y el "jugo" para que pasara lo mismo que con la espada-Creo que…-Antes que pudiera terminar una de las paredes se derrumbó.

-**Donde estas mi bocadillo! Tengo hambre!-**Rugió una criatura desde la pared, la que resulto ser una cruza de un hombre y un toro el cual tenía un cuerpo con músculos en exceso, cabeza de toro, un mazo gigante en su brazo derecho y vestía solamente un pedazo de tela que solo cubría lo justo y necesario.

-Tú de nuevo! Ya te dije que yo no soy de esos!-Grito aterrado el rubio, pues la bestia lo había perseguido durante un buen tramo gritando "Te voy a comer" y "Te atrapare y no podrás escapar" cosas que le recordaron los gritos que escuchaba del campo de entrenamiento del equipo 9 cuando los hombres del equipo hacían su "Entrenamiento de hombres semanal", posible razón de traumas en la amante de armas, a la cual más de una vez se encontró murmurando cosas como "Los bastones Bō no se usan asi", "Como entro ahí" y muchas cosas que prefiere no recordar.

-**No sé de lo que hablas pero igual te voy a comer entero**!-Grito la bestia mientras empezaba a correr nuevamente hacia él.

-_Que__ hago, que hago, no puedo invocar a ningún dragón aquí porque es muy pequeño el espacio y no me puedo transformar con toda esa pólvora esparcida por el lugar-_Pensaba desesperado mientras empezaba una carrera por escapar del hombre toro-De donde carajo Orochimaru saco esta cosa!-Grito mientras se subía al techo para esquivar el mazo que el toro le había lanzado-Mami!-Sollozo mientras seguía corriendo por las paredes y techo del laberinto tratando de encontrar la salida.

Luego de una persecución de una hora completa finalmente la bestia lo tenía acorralado contra un callejón sin salida.

-**Ahora si te voy a poder degustar**-Comento con una sonrisa psicópata mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio, el cual estaba sudando a balas por el miedo-**Nadie se escapa de un minotauro**-Comento con orgullo mientras se seguía acercando lentamente al rubio.

-Etto, que te parece si te presento a unas personas que de seguro aran todo lo que quieras sin reclamar-Trato de negociar mientras hacia lo posible por fundirse en la pared, pero el minotauro simplemente lo ignoro.

-**Ahora si te voy a comer!**-Exclamo el minotauro antes de saltar hacia el rubio, pero antes que llegara a él unas cadenas doradas lo envolvieron y lo detuvieron-**Que demonios**-Murmuro mientras trataba de zafarse, pero al instante sintió un gran KI proveniente de su espalda-**Eh?**-Giro la cabeza para encontrarse con cierta peli-roja que tenía una aura oscura rodeándola y nueve mechones de pelo en forma de colas en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-**Tu… estas… tratando… de… violar a mi bebe!**-Grito la peli-roja mientras apretaba las cadenas-**Si alguien le va a quitar la virginidad a mi Naru-kun seré yo!**-Exclamo sin pensar, ganando una mirada extrañada del minotauro.

-**Un momento, quitar la virginidad? Violar a tu bebe? Tú le quitaras la virginidad?**-Repaso el hombre toro.

-**Eso fue lo que…**-Se quedó callada al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-**Yo me lo iba a comer de verdad, además tu bebe? Es tu hijo? Piensas violar a tu hijo?**-Pregunto el minotauro con una sonrisa burlona tratando de provocar a la peli-roja, cosa que para su mala suerte logro.

-**Tu…**-Murmuro la peli-roja mientras apretaba aun mas las cadenas-**Te voy a matar!**-Grito mientras lanzaba al minotauro contra una pared, antes de lanzarse contra el generando una nube de polvo de la cual salían brazos, piernas, cuernos y muchas cosas que no deberían salirse de su lugar.

Luego de una completa masacre contra el minotauro, la peli-roja se calmo y escucho una voz burlona que la hizo detenerse en seco.

-**Vaya señorita, admitió lo que quería eh?**-Pregunto una voz la cual Kushina reconoció como Skydark (_El dragón negro, no le habíamos puesto nombre en el cap anterior_).

-**El Gaki sí que tiene suerte**-Comento otra voz que la peli-roja no reconoció-**Oye tomatito, no deberías preocuparte de que Naruto escucho lo que dijiste?**-Pregunto la misma voz.

La peli-roja miro a los alrededores para darse cuenta que estaban afuera de la cueva, donde se encontraban dragones, Skydark, uno parecido a este pero de color rojo y cabeza en forma de flecha y uno que no tenía alas de color café y unas rocas en su espalda.

-Como me llamaste?-Pregunto con una sonrisa dulce mirando al dragón rojo, el cual se puso nervioso al ver lo que la peli-roja le hizo al minotauro, el cual ahora solo servía para hacer salchichas de lo molido que estaba.

-**Que fueras a ver a Naruto, de seguro escucho todo**-Dijo nervioso mientras la oji-violeta abría los ojos al recordar que el rubio igual estaba presente cuando hizo su "declaración".

Apenas salió de su shock se dirigió a toda velocidad al interior del laberinto, para encontrarse con el rubio inconsciente con una roca partida sobre su cabeza, mientras una pequeña masa blanca que se parecía al rubio salía de su boca.

-Naru-kun despierta! No me dejes sola!-Gritaba Kushina mientras sacudía al rubio el cual no reaccionaba-Que hago, que hago!-Exclamo desesperada la oji-violeta.

-**Tráelo aquí y yo lo despierto**-Ofreció el dragón rojo recibiendo un asentamiento de la peli-roja que hizo caso al instante-**Que dicen, lo despierto con una descarga o con lo que hablamos?**-Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa el de la cicatriz.

-**Opción B**-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-**Entonces… Gaki tu madre se está besando con un tipo!**-Grito el esca-rojo (_Nos da lata escribir "El dragón negro" "El dragón rojo" y todo eso xD_) mientras la masa se volvía a meter dentro de Naruto antes que el rubio se levantaba de golpe y sacaba su escopeta antes de transformarse.

-**De quien será el alma que me voy a comer?**-Pregunto mientras buscaba con la mirada al que se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a su Kaa-chan.

-**Quien diría que Naruto-sama sería tan celoso**-Comento Skydark al dragón de los terremotos.

-**Y yo que pensaba que ustedes exageraban**-Murmuro tratando de contener la risa.

-Eh?-Murmuro extrañado el rubio mientras volvía a la normalidad-Donde esta?-Pregunto mirando a Giner.

-**No te preocupes, solamente era para despertarte**-Explico con una sonrisa burlona.

-Baka! Con eso no se juega!-Exclamo enojado el rubio-Aunque, que hacen ustedes aquí?-Pregunto extrañado de ver a Giner y al otro dragón el cual no sabe su nombre.

-**La lagartija nos llamó, le había dado miedo tu "adorable Kaa-chan"**-Explico con sarcasmo en "Adorable Kaa-chan" mientras señalaba a Kushina con su cola.

-Yo le di miedo? Estabas diciendo que soy fea?!-Grito la peli-roja señalando al dragón sin alas el cual se tensó de inmediato, pero antes que pudiera hablar el rubio los interrumpió.

-Creo que ese será tema para otro día, pero igual, Kaa-chan tu eres hermosa, no te preocupes por la opinión de una lagartija que se hace pasar por un dragón-Dijo ganándose un sonrojo de parte de la oji-violeta, sonrisas burlonas de los dragones voladores y una mirada molesta de parte de Magnikos.

-**Este mocoso cada vez me cae mejor**-Comento Giner mientras pasaba su cola por los hombros del rubio a modo de abraso-**Ahora solo ve al burdel más cercano y dale duro a todas las que puedas y te hare un altar, creo que vi un pueblo de camino aquí, anda sube**-Dijo el esca-rojo mientras se inclinaba y empujaba al rubio con su cola, pero antes que pudiera lograr su cometido fue atrapado por las cadenas de la Uzumaki mayor las cuales lo inmovilizaron completamente.

-Estas ofreciendo llevar a **Mi** Naru-kun a un burdel para que se revuelque con una cualquiera?-Pregunto con una voz que denotaba mucha molestia mirando fijamente al dragón del Rayo Rojo, mientras en su espalda se podía ver un enorme zorro con 9 colas en su espalda.

-**No que va…**-Dijo nervioso mientras negaba con la cabeza-**Mejor lo llevo al infierno, hay unas zorritas hay que quieren "conocer a fondo" al nuevo soldado del jefe, aunque ahora que lo pienso ellas pueden venir aquí mismo a divertirse con el mocoso, creo que se divertirá mucho**-Finalizo con una sonrisa aun más grande mientras las peli-roja quedaba en shock por lo dicho-**Cuídense**-Dijo antes de desaparecer dejando unas chispas en su lugar.

La peli-roja apenas vio que el dragón rojo había desaparecido dirigió la mirada a los otros dragones, antes de envolverlos a ambos con sus cadenas.

-Es cierto?...-Susurro la peli-roja-Es cierto que un montón de mujerzuelas están detrás de mí Naru-kun?! -Exigió saber Kushina.

-_Eres un hijo de tu madre Giner-_Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo-**Bueno… se podría decir que sí, creo que se iban a organizar para darle un "regalo de bienvenida" a Naruto-sama, creo que me entiende Kushina-sama-**Explico el esca-negro nervioso por la reacción de la Uzumaki.

-Ósea que en cualquier momento pueden aparecer una manada de perras en celo que van a violar a mi Naru-kun?!-Grito la oji-violeta mientras apretaba aun más el agarre de los dragones.

-**Naruto-sama, ayúdenos por favor, devuélvanos al infierno**-Suplico el Dragón del Viento Negro, pero antes que el rubio pudiera decir algo la peli-roja le gano la palabra.

-Está decidido, Naru-kun desde hoy duermes conmigo, te bañas conmigo, vas a donde sea conmigo y no te separaras de mi por nada del mundo, entendido?!-Ordeno la peli-roja con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero sin dejar de apretar a los dragones con sus cadenas.

-Que?! Kaa-chan creo que exageras con lo de bañarnos juntos y estar contigo todo el tiempo-Dijo el rubio con un sonrojo mientras negaba con las manos.

-Acaso quieres que esas perras te den su "regalito" eh?-Murmuro la peli-roja mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos-O no quieres estar conmigo? Eso es? Te doy vergüenza?-Pregunto con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Que?! No?! No es eso, no quiero que me den su regalo, enserio, aunque aparecieran 20 chicas hermosísimas desnudas en frente de mí no lo aceptaría-Dijo el rubio antes que una nube de humo apareciera en el acantilado, alarmando a todos, pero cuando se revelo un grupo de chicas todas de pelo negro y pechos entre copa D y EE algunas con trajes muy reveladores que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, hasta unas cuantas completamente desnudas

-Naruto-sama! Venimos a darle la bienvenida-Dijo la que parecía tener el busto más grande que vestía solamente un diminuto bikini color morado.

-_Si te paras estamos muertos_-Pensó nervioso el rubio mientras hacía uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que cierto "amiguito" despertara -Etto, chicas no es necesario que hagan esto, enserio pueden irse que estoy algo ocupado-Dijo el rubio nervioso mientras trataba de alejarse de las chicas, las cuales se estaban acercando a él con un seductor meneo de caderas.

-Pero Naruto-sama, porque quiere que nos vallamos, si de seguro disfrutara mucho esto-Dijo otra mientras hacía circulitos en el pecho del rubio-Además si es porque somos muchas, no se preocupe que Roark-sama le dio una muy buena resistencia-Susurro al oído mientras bajaba la mano a la entrepierna del rubio.

Antes que pudiera llegar a si objetivo, todas las chicas y el rubio tuvieron que esquivar a cierto dragón sin alas el cual Kushina estaba usando de mazo en conjunto de sus cadenas.

-El… dijo… que se largaran!-Grito Kushina mientras emanaba cantidades industriales de KI-Ahora se van a ir o las mando yo misma al infierno?-Pregunto la peli-roja mientras en su espalda volvia a surgir un zorro gigante asustando a las chicas al reconocer el zorro.

-Kyuubi-sama!-Gritaron todas aterradas mientras se separaban del rubio-Lo sentimos Kyuubi-sama, no sabíamos que Naruto-sama era su pareja, disculpe nuestra falta de respeto-Se disculpó la primera que había hablado mientras se ponía de rodillas, al igual que las otras.

-Que? Yo no soy la…-Antes que el rubio pudiera terminar de hablar Kushina le tapó la boca con sus manos.

-Exacto, Naru-kun es **Mi** pareja, si vuelven a tratar de meterse con el… se las verán conmigo-Amenazo la peli-roja mientras le mandaba una mirada al rubio y los dragones que decía claramente "Dicen algo y los mato".

-Hai Kyuubi-sama-Dijeron todas a coro.

-Ahora… Largo!-Grito la Uzumaki antes que todas las chicas desaparecieran dejando unas cuantas cenizas.

-**Parece que Naruto-sama no es el único celoso compulsivo**-Comento el Dragón negro a su compañero, el cual al igual que él seguía atrapado por las cadenas de la peli-roja.

Kushina apenas escucho lo dicho se dio vuelta para encarar al dragón por lo dicho, pero antes que pudiera decir algo Naruto tomo la palabra.

-Por qué le dijeron Kyuubi-sama a Kaa-chan?-Pregunto el rubio con una mirada confundida.

-**Pues no lo sé, serán las 9 colas que se formaron con su cabello? O tal vez el inmenso KI que estaba soltando? O el inmenso zorro con nueve colas que apareció en su espalda?**-Dijo Magnikos con un sarcasmo que se notaba a kilómetros.

-Puede ser…-Murmuro el rubio que al parecer no capto el sarcasmo, sacándole un gotón a los presentes-Pero dejando eso de lado, porque dijiste que era tu pareja Kaa-chan?-Pregunto mirando a su madre, la cual se sonrojo al escuchar la pregunta.

-Bueno, veraz, es que…-Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido tratando de encontrar una excusa creíble, pero para su suerte Skydark respondió por ella.

-**Fue porque si ellas pensaban que eras la pareja de uno de los demonios más poderosos del infierno no se atreverían a acercase a ti sabiendo lo que Kushina-sama les haría, cierto?**-Explico mandándole una mirada de complicidad a la peli-roja, la cual asintió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Dejando eso de lado, como fue que Orochimaru consiguió esa cosa?-Pregunto el rubio mientras señalaba a la bola de carne molida conocida anteriormente como Minotauro.

-**Donde está la puerta?**-Pidió saber el esca-negro antes que todos se dirigieran a la puerta del laberinto, al llegar vieron una especie de inscripción que tenía forma circular y parecía enroscada en si misma-**Esto no es una serpiente, es el símbolo de un laberinto**-Explico resiviendo un "Oh" de parte del resto.

-Osea que el pedófilo ese no tiene nada que ver con esa cosa?-Pregunto nuevamente Naruto resiviendo un asentamiento de Skydark-Que raro, juraba que tenía que ver con algo, hasta tenía sus mismos gustos, aunque ahora que lo pienso, en que momento quedo asi?-Cuestiono el oji-azul mirando al minotauro.

-**Tu madre fue el que lo dejo asi, vieras como reacciono cuando él le dijo que…**-Antes que el dragón café pudiera terminar fue clavado, literalmente, en la pared cortesía de la Uzumaki hembra.

-Tuvimos una pequeña pelea mientras estabas inconsciente, cierto?-Pregunto dulcemente mirando a Skydark, el cual asintió al instante.

-_Que__ le pasa a Kaa-chan, está actuando rara, al rato averiguo-_Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio-Bueno creo que ya no los necesitamos más, pueden retirarse chicos-Menciono el rubio.

Apenas ambos dragones escucharon eso su rostro se ilumino a niveles críticos que parecían soles, antes de desaparecer en una brisa de viento y una pequeña nube de polvo respectivamente.

-Valla tenían prisa-Murmuro Naruto con una gotita al ver que se marcharon al pasar solamente 2 segundos.

-De seguro tienen cosas que hacer-Comento Kushina tratando de que Naruto olvidara el tema-Que haremos ahora?-Pregunto con un tono de curiosidad y tristeza a la vez.

-Primero nos dirigiremos al pueblo que Giner había visto-Dijo el rubio mientras Kushina abría los ojos de golpe al escucharlo.

-Ósea que quieres ir a ese burdel Naru-kun?-Pregunto la oji-violeta con una sonrisa torcida y un tic en su ceja derecha.

-Que?! No por supuesto que no!-Grito el menor agitando los brazos nerviosamente-Tenemos que ir ahí para conseguir suministros, no podemos simplemente vagar por ahí sin tener carpas, comida ni agua, sería muy peligroso para ambos-Explico tratando de convencer a su madre, cosa la cual funciono.

-Más te vale, pero luego de eso a dónde iremos?-Pregunto nuevamente la peli-roja.

-Luego iremos a Suna, sabes que solamente hay una alianza entre Konoha y Suna gracias a mi amistad con Gaia, si no fuera por eso la alianza se habría roto desde los exámenes-Dijo el rubio.

-Hablas de la Kazekage psicópata?-Pregunto la peli-roja recordando a la amiga de su hijo.

-Gaia no es psicópata, solo tiene un pequeño problema de descontrol a la hora de pelear-Defendió a su amiga con una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar cómo se ponía la peli-roja de Suna cuando se emociona en una batalla.

-Está bien, pero no entiendo por qué quiere ir a Suna-Dijo Kushina un poco confundida de la decisión de su hijo.

-Es simple, si Suna no sabe que nos traicionaron, ya que dudo que Minato les diga a las demás aldeas que perdió a su Jinchuriki, ya que sería como decir "Vengan a invadirnos", volviendo al tema, si los de Suna no saben eso y nos encontramos con uno de ellos, Minato puede pedir el lugar donde fuimos vistos, con la excusa que nos secuestraron o algo, me entiendes?-Explico el rubio, resiviendo un asentamiento de la ex Jinchuriki del nueve colas.

-Entiendo, bueno será mejor que partamos, si no me equivoco el pueblo que está más cerca de aquí es uno de mala muerte, como se llamaba…-Murmuro Kushina tratando de recordar el nombre del pueblo.

- Hagewashi sōkutsu (Guarida del Buitre), un pueblo en el que su población está casi totalmente formada por bandidos, mercenarios y renegados, además de que la mayoría de la población es masculina, a las pocas mujeres que llegan a pasar por ahí las transforman en esclavas sexuales o prostitutas-Explico el rubio sorprendiendo a la Uzumaki.

-Como sabes todo eso?-Pregunto extrañada, pues ella no sabía que Naruto había ido a ese lugar en alguna misión o algo.

-Lo dice aquí-Dijo mientras volteaba el libro negro que había aparecido de una pequeña flama-Es considerado una lugar Rango A por la gran cantidad de bandidos que se encuentran reunidos en un solo lugar, además que algunos son Ninjas de buen rango-Comento mientras la peli-roja asentía.

-Creo que es mejor que acampemos por hoy, el pueblo está a unos 50 kilómetros y ya está anocheciendo-Dijo Kushina viendo que el sol prácticamente había desaparecido.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos en poco tiempo-Menciono Naruto antes de crear un clon, el cual inmediatamente fue a la cueva donde se encontraba la peli-roja anteriormente.

-Pero no podemos ir en un dragón, llamaría mucho la atención-Opino algo disconforme con la idea que, según ella, tenía el rubio.

-No iremos en dragón, si no en algo mucho mejor-Menciono el rubio con una sonrisa antes que el clon que había hecho antes volviera con un pergamino y la mochila en sus manos-Primero guardamos esto-Murmuro mientras guardaba el libro y la cadena en la mochila-Y ahora abrimos esto!-Exclamo antes de abrir el pergamino y trazar una línea con su sangre antes que una explosión de humo se produjera, para luego revelar una motocicleta estilo chopper de color negro con la imagen de un dragón envuelto en llamas negras adornándola. (**_No sé cómo se llama el modelo, y perdón por la poca descripción, era una moto que había visto en google un tiempo atrás_**)

-Que es esto?-Pregunto Kushina con una mirada extrañada y curiosa.

-Esto, es la mejor parte del trato-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de tomar el pergamino y guardarlo en otro más pequeño, para luego ponerlo en la mochila y ponerla en la parte izquierda de la motocicleta.

-Y para qué sirve?-Cuestiono curiosa la peli-roja mientras miraba el extraño artefacto que su hijo había sacado del pergamino.

-Mejor te lo muestro, anda sube-Pidió el oji-azul mientras se subía a la moto, siendo seguido por Kushina-Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-Exclamo Naruto antes que todo el acantilado se llenara de clones-Quiero que la un cuarto de ustedes se transforme en Kaa-chan y se dirijan a todos los pueblos y aldeas que encuentren, que otro cuarto los acompañen, y el resto quiero que invoquen un dragón pequeño y dejen marcas de quemaduras por todas partes, ahora largo!-Ordeno el rubio mientras todos sus clones hacían lo pedido.

-Para que fue eso?-Pregunto Kushina viendo como todos los clones se dispersaban por diferentes direcciones, la mitad con un pequeño lagarto en sus hombros que lanzaban llamas al suelo y la otra mitad juntos.

-Para que no nos rastreen, además de que si nos ven en distintos pueblos del continente no sabrán cuales somos nosotros-Explico el rubio.

-Me refería a los que dejan marcas de fuego-Se corrigió Kushina.

-Eso lo veras luego Kaa-chan, dime estas preparada?-Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa mientras cambiaba de tema.

-Para qué?-

-Para esto!-Grito Naruto antes de transformar sus manos y la moto en como la vio la primera vez, pero manteniéndose en su forma humana, para luego arrancar de golpe, sacándole un susto a la peli-roja.

-Ahhhh!-Gritaba aterrada la peli-roja, pero luego empezó a sentir la adrenalina recorrer por su sistema debido a la velocidad que iban-Esto es fantástico!-Grito emocionada mientras levantaba los brazos.

De repente unos cuantos clones que había ido dejando un rastro falso se dispersaron, mandándole sus recuerdos al oji-azul.

-Estampida!-Exclamo al momento que frente a ellos se formara una gran nube de polvo, mostrando en realidad ser un gran grupo de diversos animales que se habían asustado al ver los dragones que acompañaban a los clones, pero para suerte de los Uzumaki el rubio los evitaba haciendo diversas maniobras en su motocicleta.

-Naru-kun eres fantástico!-Exclamo la peli-roja emocionada por todo lo que había pasado-Debes haber practicado mucho en esta cosa-Menciono ganándose una risa nerviosa de su hijo.

-Si por supuesto que he practicado mucho-Dijo nervioso el rubio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la Uzumaki mayor.

-No me digas que…-Murmuro la peli-roja.

-Bueno, es la primera vez que me subo a una de estas-Admitió el rubio muy nervioso, antes de recibir un potente golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de su madre, cosa que hizo que perdiera el control por un instante, pero alcanzo a recuperarlo a tiempo.

-Baka! Pudimos haber muerto ahí atrás!-Grito enojada la peli-roja.

-Bueno, creo que técnicamente yo no puedo morir pero…-Se quedó callado al sentir la penetrante mirada de su madre-Mejor me callo-

**30 Minutos después, Pueblo Hagewashi sōkutsu (Guarida del Buitre)**

-Que lugar tan… acogedor?-Menciono Kushina al ver que el pueblo estaba básicamente conformado por bares, burdeles, unas cuantas casas en mal estado y una pequeña plaza, en la cual se encontraba reunida una gran multitud.

-Kaa-chan, creo que lo mejor es que hagas un Henge, ya sabes lo que le hacen a las mujeres aquí y no quiero llamar la atención tan pronto-Dijo Naruto mirando a su madre, la cual asintió antes de envolverse en una nube de humo, para luego revelar a una copia de Naruto, pero con el cabello rojo y ojos violetas-Que original-Murmuro con una gotita en su nuca.

-Cállate, no se me ocurrió nada más-Murmuro Kushina mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Dejando eso de lado, tengo una duda desde que esas chicas aparecieron-Menciono Naruto con una mirada confundida mientras se dirigía a una de las pocas tiendas que había en el pueblo

-Cuál?-Pregunto con un tono de enojo al recordar al grupito.

-Kurama es mujer? Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle-Dijo Naruto mirando a su madre-Deme estas cosas por favor-Pidió el rubio mientras le pasaba un papel al encargado de la tienda, el cual asintió antes de entrar a una puerta a sus espaldas.

-Que tiene eso que ver?-Pregunto extrañada, pues no veía relación entre lo que paso en el acantilado y la pregunta de su hijo.

-Pues ellas solamente dijeron que yo era la pareja de "Kyuubi-sama" por lo que pienso que posiblemente Kurama es mujer o algo por el estilo-Explico el rubio.

-Bueno según se los Bijuus no tienen sexo fijo, pero si quieren tomar forma humana ocupan la de su primer contenedor, que en este caso sería Mito-Baa-chan, asique podría decirse que Kurama es mujer-Dijo la peli-roja mientras pagaba al encargado de la tienda, antes de salir seguida del rubio.

-Ya entiendo-Murmuro Naruto, antes que un detalle le llamara la atención-Porque están todos agrupados en la plaza?-Pregunto a un hombre de muy mal aspecto que paso por su lado.

-Atraparon a una joven hace poco y le daremos la "Iniciación"-Respondió con una mirada pervertida para luego voltearse y dirigirse a la plaza, pero fue detenido por la mano del rubio-Que quieres…-Se quedó callado al ver que el joven rubio se estaba consumiendo por las llamas, dejando solamente su esqueleto.

-**Tu alma esta manchada**-Dijo seriamente el esqueleto-**Mírame a los ojos**-Exigió el Espíritu de la Venganza.

-Que quie…-

-**Dije mírame a los ojos!**-Grito interrumpiendo al hombre antes de tomarlo del rostro y hacer que lo mire fijamente a los ojos-**Siente su dolor**-Murmuro mientras el hombre empezaba a gritar.

-Ahhh!-Grito llamando la atención de todos los demás, que al instante dejaron la "iniciación" para voltear a ver lo que pasaba, pero ninguno se esperó que de repente el hombre que el esqueleto tenía atrapado se consumiera completamente por llamas.

-**Sus almas están manchadas con la sangre de inocentes**-Volvió a decir mientras apuntaba al grupo con sus dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha-**Y mi deber es vengarlos!**-Rugió antes que la moto se posicionara a su lado, mientras el rubio sacaba la cadena y el mango de una katana, pero sin hoja-**Todos ustedes caerán frente a la apresadora de los pecados**-Dijo mientras levantaba la cadena-**Y La Segadora de Almas**-Esta vez levanto el mango de la espada.

-Este está loco, cree que podrá contra todos con una cadena y una espada rota-Dijo uno del grupo

-Enseñémosle unos cuantos modales-Dijo otro antes que un hombre muy robusto se lanzó a una velocidad promedio contra el esqueleto.

Pero justo antes que este llegara a su objetivo Naruto lanzo un corte vertical justo antes que una llama surgiera del mango, para tomar forma de una hoja.

-Pero que…-Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de partirse a la mitad, para después consumirse en llamas mientras estaba en el suelo.

-Que esperan, mátenlo!-Grito uno que estaba en medio de la plaza, antes que todos los demás bandidos se lanzaran contra el rubio.

Naruto al ver que todos se lanzaron contra él, guardo la cadena y saco la escopeta, antes de ponerse a disparar a los atacantes.

-**Sientan su dolor!**-Grito mientras lanzaba otro corte, al mismo tiempo que disparaba a otro de los bandidos.

-**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)**-Gritaron 4 del grupo antes que todos se alejaran del rubio de un salto, para que luego 4 dragones de fuego entraron en contacto con el rubio.

-Ahora tu siente el dolor idiota-Exclamo uno de los que había lanzado el Jutsu, para que luego para el shock de todos el fuego entrara en el cuerpo de Naruto.

-**Su turno, Kasai oshioki (Fuego del Castigo)** -Rugió antes de abrir la boca, para que una enorme ola de fuego morado saliera de su boca, quemando vivos a casi todos los bandidos.

Cuando el fuego seso, solamente quedaba en pie el hombre que había dado la orden de atacar.

-Un soldado del diablo eh?-Menciono el hombre que aparentaba unos 35 años su cabello era negro y sus ojos celeste claros y vestía una túnica de color negro, la cual cubría completamente su cuerpo.

-**Un ángel caído**-Murmuro el rubio-**Gabriel, Ángel caído, pecador clase S, antiguamente al servicio de Kami**-Dijo mirando fijamente al reconocido como Gabriel.

-Dime que prefieres, te largas o…-Antes que pudiera terminar recibió una bola de fuego en su rostro-Creo que te quedas por la opción B-Dijo antes de lanzarse contra el rubio, el cual respondió de la misma manera.

Gabriel metió su mano derecha dentro de su túnica para sacar un mango de Katana igual al de Naruto, para que una llama de color azul saliera de este y formara una hoja, al tiempo que Naruto guardaba su escopeta en su pantalón y entrar en una batalla de espadas con Gabriel.

Apenas entraron en contacto Naruto lanzo un corte vertical con dirección al abdomen del Ángel caído, pero este lo bloqueo con su propia espada, Naruto al ver que su ataque fallo dio un salto hacia atrás, antes de impulsarse con su fuego para dar un golpe con más potencia, cuando iba a llegar a su objetivo unas alas negras surgieron de la espalda de Gabriel, bloqueando el ataque del rubio, para luego lanzarle un corte dirigido al abdomen de Naruto, pero al dar en su objetivo no pasó nada.

-Olvide que solo eres un esqueleto-Murmuro antes de dar un salto y quedarse suspendido en el aire con ayuda de sus alas, antes que impulsarse y darle un golpe con su mano libre en el rostro de Naruto, el cual apenas pudo se reincorporo antes de crear 4 clones, de los cuales 3 se lanzaron directamente hacia el Ángel impulsados por el fuego, mientras el original y el clon restante se dirigían a la espalda del Ángel-Enserio crees que esto que detendrá?-Pregunto mientras destruía los clones, pero al no encontrar al original se dio la vuelta, para ver como el original y un clon se dirigían paralelamente a el a una gran velocidad, para luego sentir un agudo dolor en sus alas-Ah!-Grito antes de precipitarse al suelo, al tiempo que Naruto caía al suelo seguido por su clon, el cual se disipo al instante.

Antes que el Ángel caído pudiera decir algo, sintió un peso menos en su espalda, aterrado volteo la cabeza para ver como en el lugar donde antes estaban sus alas no había nada aparte de la sangre que salía sin cesar de su espalda.

-**Un ángel sin alas es simplemente otro hombre**-Menciono Naruto mientras se acercaba lentamente al hombre, el cual empezó a retroceder aterrado.

-No me hagas nada! Aléjate de mí demonio!-Grito el oji-celeste mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás.

-**No mereces misericordia**-Murmuro mientras el peli-negro empezaba a llorar.

-Mátame, he sido una terrible persona, en vez de ayudar como un ángel que soy sembré terror, fui corrompido, por f…-Antes que pudiera terminar recibió una bala de fuego directo en su cabeza, ocasionando que su cuerpo se empiece a consumir por las llamas, pero a un ritmo más lento.

**-No me jodas con eso de que te arrepientes de tus acciones a último minuto**-Murmuro el poseedor del Espíritu de la Venganza mientras volvía a la normalidad, antes de escuchar unos aplausos, para darse cuenta que todo había perdido su color y había un hombre parado en medio de la plaza-Hola viejo-Saludo Naruto mientras miraba al hombre, el cual se molestó pero no dijo nada.

-Hola Naruto, quien diría que el mismo día que te diera el poder acabarías con 37 pecadores Rango D, 15 C, 12 B, 3 A y uno S-Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras se acercaba al rubio-Recuerdas lo que te dije si acababas con pecadores de buen rango?-Pregunto una vez que estuvo frente al oji-azul, el cual asintió.

-Me darías nuevos dones, cuales me darás por todos?-Pregunto emocionado y curioso.

-Solamente te daré 2, mira asi es como clasificaremos tus recompensas:

Por 75 Rango D= Una nueva habilidad rango C

Por 50 Rango C= Una nueva habilidad rango B

Por 30 Rango B= Una nueva habilidad rango A

Por 3 Rango A= Una nueva habilidad rango AA

Por 1 Rango S= Una nueva habilidad rango S

Por 1 Rango SS= Dos nuevas habilidades rango S-Explico el hombre mayor ganando un asentamiento de Naruto.

-Entonces que me darás?-Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Por los Rango A te daré esas-Dijo mientras señalaba las alas negras que estaban tiradas en el piso-Tendrás las alas de un Ángel caído, una de las cosas más duras de los 3 mundos, además de que te brindan la habilidad de volar-Explico Roark.

-Pero si son alas de Ángel y yo tengo un poder del Infierno, no se repelerán entre sí o algo por el estilo?-Pregunto un tanto extrañado el rubio.

-Estas son Alas de un Ángel Caído, ya no tienen nada que ver con lo santo, además El Vengador no es completamente del infierno-Explico nuevamente el hombre de traje, ganado un asentamiento del rubio-Y el otro, uno de los Kekkei Genkai más peligrosos de las naciones elementales, uno totalmente extinto y que fue temido por los grandes Clanes Ninja, el Shikotsumyaku (Pulso de Hueso Muerto), el Kekkei Genkai del Clan Kaguya-Hizo publici… digo, dio una presentación a la otra habilidad del rubio.

-Ósea que podre crear huesos? Eso me vendría de maravilla con mi transformación-Comento Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Bien, estoy un poco apresurado, tengo almas que torturar y cosas importantes que hacer, asi que…-Dijo antes que el cuerpo de Naruto empezará a brillar, seguido de un grito de parte de este.

-Te dije que me avisaras viejo imbécil!-Grito mientras caía de rodillas producto del dolor, luego sé que el brillo seso, se revelo a Naruto el cual ahora tenía dos enormes alas negras en su espalda, que salían por una abertura en su chaqueta, además de un punto rojo sobre cada ojo.

-Ahora te paso los recuerdos y listo-Dijo Roark antes de poner la mano en la cabeza del rubio y pasarle las instrucciones de sus nuevas habilidades, como algunos Jutsus del Shikotsumyaku o como volar y esconder sus alas-Nos vemos-Se despidió mientras sacaba la mano de la cabeza del rubio y desaparecía dejando un leve rastro de cenizas, antes que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Ese desgraciado-Murmuro Naruto mientras se paraba aun con las alas en su espalda, apenas se paró apareció Kushina en su forma original la cual corrió al instante hacia él.

-Naru-kun!-Exclamo antes de abrasarlo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-Estaba preocupada, eran muchos contra ti, pero parece que pudiste-Menciono la peli-roja mientras se separaba del rubio y notaba los cambios de su hijo-Porque tienes las mismas alas de ese hombre? Y que son esos puntos sobre tus ojos?-Pregunto mientras trataba de recordar donde había visto esos puntos antes.

-Digamos que son mis recompensas-Respondió antes que sus alas se fueran escogiendo hasta desaparecer-Creo que me pase un poco-Dijo viendo que no quedaba casi nada del centro intacto, todo estaba siendo consumido por las llamas provocadas por su ataque, excepto el centro de la plaza que estaba intacto.

-Aja, un poco-Murmuro Kushina con una gotita en su nuca al ver la destrucción causada por su hijo-Y no quería llamar la atención?-Pregunto con una voz un tanto burlona.

-Bueno, es que había muchos y creo que me Salí de control, además de que iban a…-Se quedó callado al recordar cierto detalle-La chica!-Exclamo antes de ir corriendo al centro de la plaza, donde se encontraba sentada en el suelo una chica de pelo y ojos negro, su rostro tenía facciones final un poco pálidas, vestía solamente unos shorts que al parecer fueron pantalones y una camisa blanca media destruida que retenía unos pechos copa C, pero el rubio se sorprendió al reconocerla.

-Dobe-kun?-Pregunto la peli-negra con un tono esperanzado y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos por lo que había vivido momentos antes.

-Hime-chan?-Dijo el rubio antes de caer al piso, cortesía de la peli-negra la cual apenas escucho el apodo salto hacia el rubio.

-Dobe-kun!-Exclamo la peli-negra mientras lloraba en el pecho del rubio, el cual sonrió con ternura antes de abrasarla suavemente y dejar que la chica se desahogara, luego de un rato abrasados la chica se empezó a separar del Uzumaki, pero no lo suficiente como para romper el abraso.

-Mejor Hime-chan?-Pregunto con una sonrisa, sonrojando a la peli-negra la cual desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi-Reclamo la peli-negra.

-Y que tal Satsumi-chan?-Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

-Eso está mejor, pero quita el "chan"-Ordeno la ya reconocida como Satsumi.

-Hai Satsumi-chan-Respondió al momento que la peli-negra bajara la cabeza en cansancio, nunca podría hacer que Naruto la llame solamente por su nombre, aunque no le molesta que la llame Satsumi-chan o Hime-chan, pero de igual forma es muy vergonzoso-Dejando eso de lado, que hacías aquí?-Pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Hoy cuando llegue de mi misión me entere de lo que había pasado, Sai me dijo todo lo que vio y cuando me dijo que te habías transformado en un esqueleto y habías invocado dos dragones no le creí, pero luego de preguntarle a Shino dijo que había sido cierto, o por lo menos la parte del dragón, cuando supe eso al instante le pedí a Sai que me hiciera un halcón de tinta y que me llevara a la dirección por donde te habías ido, luego de volar un rato llegue a este pueblo, pensé que estarías aquí y le ordene al halcón que bajara, pero cuando entre a un bar para tratar de conseguir un poco de información unos hombres me rodearon y me pusieron unos sellos suspensores de chakra y paralizadores, luego me trajeron aquí y estaban reuniendo a todos los hombres para darme la "iniciación" pero cuando estaban a punto de empezar escucharon un grito, cuando se voltearon vieron a un esqueleto sosteniendo a un hombre, y el resto creo que ya lo sabes-Explico Satsumi mientras volvía a abrasar al rubio.

-Ósea que dejaste la aldea por mí?-Pregunto un tanto asombrado, ganando un asentamiento de la peli-negra.

-Tu sabes que lo único que me ataba a Konoha eras tú, desde que mi madre murió Fugaku se convirtió en un canalla, además me iban a casar con el hijo del Daimyō, y ahora que te fuiste de la aldea crees que me quedaría sola ahí a esperar mi matrimonio?-Pregunto un tanto asqueada de la idea de casarse con el hijo del feudal.

-Valla, me siento alagado que la gran Satsumi Uchiha haya dejado su aldea por mí, será que tengo una enamorada?-Pregunto en tono de broma con la idea de aligerar el ambiente.

La Uchiha apenas escucho lo dicho se sonrojo de sobremanera antes de separarse de Naruto y desviar la mirada a cualquier parte menos al Uzumaki.

-N-n-no te hagas ilusiones! Solo lo hago porque eres la única persona que es mi amigo y que vale la pena confiar-Dijo muy sonrojada mientras se daba vuelta, pero se sorprendió al sentir como unas manos se posaban en su cintura.

-Vamos Hime-chan, de la amistad al amor hay solo un beso de distancia-Susurro de forma seductora y juguetona al oído de la Uchiha, la cual parecía que tenía toda su sangre en sus mejillas, pero antes que pudiera responder otra persona de la cual no se había dado cuenta hablo.

-Si ya dejaron de coquetear, tenemos que irnos a Suna, además de toda una aldea buscándonos-Interrumpió Kushina con celos muy aparentes.

-Es cierto!-Exclamo Naruto mientras soltaba la cintura de la Uchiha, antes de chasquear los dedos, para que segundos después apareciera la motocicleta en su forma normal-Creo que no cabremos los tres aquí-Dijo viendo que solo cabrían 2 de ellos en la motocicleta.

-Es una lástima Uchiha, creo que tendrás que irte a pie, no te preocupes te esperaremos en Suna-Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-No lo creo _suegrita_, pero tengo unas cuantas cosas que hablar con Dobe-kun, o usted ya esta tan vieja que no puede seguir el paso de los jóvenes?-Respondió desafiante la Uchiha, sin darse cuenta de cómo llamo a la peli-roja.

-Como que "suegrita"?-Pregunto muy enojada la peli-roja, mientras el rubio se encontraba más perdido que un Shinobi de Konoha en Iwa.

La Uchiha al escuchar lo dicho por la peli-roja se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo, pero luego sonrió y se acercó al único hombre presente antes de ponerse detrás de el pasar sus brazos por el cuello a modo de abrazo, mientras restregaba sus pechos en la espalda del Uzumaki.

-Como escucho _suegrita, _soy su nuera, cierto mi Dobe-kun?-Dijo mientras juntaba su mejilla con la del rubio-No hacemos linda pareja?-Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso no es cierto, Naru-kun nunca me oculta nada-Declaro muy enojada mientras a duras penas resistía el impulso de lanzarse contra la Uchiha.

-Yo creo que no le conto por como empezó nuestra relación-Opino la Uchiha mientras seguía con su broma.

-Y como seria eso?-Pregunto mientras empezaba a emanar KI.

-Recuerdo que fue en una de nuestras misiones, estaba dormida y de repente Dobe-kun entra a mi carpa y me empieza a besar mientras me sacaba la ropa, al principio trate de resistirme pero su hijo tiene una técnica muy buena, al final estuvimos haciéndolo durante unas 2 horas antes de partir de vuelta a la aldea-Mintió con una sonrisa victoriosa y un sonrojo al recordar cierto sueño que había tenido.

-Es cierto Naru-kun?-Pregunto con una dulce sonrisa, mientras en su espalda aparecía un inmenso zorro con nueve colas.

-_Creo que me pase-_Pensó aterrada y nerviosa la Uchiha.

-P-p-p-por supuesto que no Kaa-chan, Hime-chan está bromeando cierto?-Pregunto muy nervioso el rubio mientras la Uchiha asentía al instante.

-Entonces ustedes dos no son novios?-Pregunto resiviendo una negación de parte de ambos-Ni tampoco lo han hecho en una misión?-Pregunto nuevamente.

-Al menos no que recordemos, cierto?-Pregunto el rubio mirando a su compañera, la cual negó con la cabeza-Entonces no-Respondió finalmente el rubio.

-En ese caso que esperamos, tenemos que ir a Suna-Dijo muy alegre la Uzumaki, pero por dentro pensaba-_Y tal vez dejemos a la Uchiha en el desierto-_Pensó con una sonrisa siniestra que le produjo escalofríos a la joven peli-negra.

-Entonces déjenme guardar mi motocicleta…-Murmuro el rubio antes de sacar el pergamino de otro pergamino y guardar la máquina, no sin antes sacar la mochila-Ahora, **Giner yo te…-**Se quedó callado al recordar cómo fue que el esca-rojo había hecho su "aterrizaje"-Kaa-chan, sabes cómo se llamaba el negro?-Pregunto mientras la peli-negra ladeaba la cabeza confundida.

-Skydark-Dijo simplemente la Uzumaki.

-A que se refieren?-Pregunto confundida la Uchiha.

-**Skydark yo te invoco!-**Exclamo Naruto antes que un remolino de viento se formara, para dar paso al ya mencionado dragón, dejando en shock a la peli-negra.

-U-u-un dragón!-Exclamo asombrada la joven.

-**Que**** necesita Naruto-sama?-**Pregunto en tono respetuoso el Dragón.

-Perdón por molestarte de nuevo, pero necesito que nos lleves a Suna-Pidió el Uzumaki menor, recibiendo un asentamiento del esca-negro, el cual se agacho para dejar que el grupo se subiera, Kushina no tardo en captar el mensaje, al igual que el rubio que se subió de un salto-Que esperas Hime-chan? No vienes?-Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras extendía la mano, pero para su sorpresa la Uchiha se desmayó de repente-Creo que tenía que decirle sobre esto-Comento algo nervioso antes de bajar del dragón y tomar a la Uchiha, para luego volver a subir-A Suna!-Exclamo mientras el dragón emprendía vuelo, dejando tras de sí un pueblo completamente destrozado y consumido por las llamas.

**Y Corte! Lamento la tardanza, sé que dije que iba a actualizar ayer, pero tuve unos pequeños problemitas que explicare abajo, primero perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, tuve un problema al subir el documento, se me eliminaron todas las negritas y se me juntaron todos los diálogos, tuve que traspasar todo copiando y pegando.**

**No es necesario Leer desde aquí**

** Pondré otro de estos donde empiezan los temas importantes**

**Estas serán más o menos las causas de lo que me mantuvo tan ocupado que no pude tomarme el tiempo de escribir durante estas tres semanas.**

**La primera semana me enferme, tuve fiebre de 38-39 grados durante 3 días, además de una infección al estómago que me provocaba vómitos, una de las razones por las que no quería escribir era por miedo a vomitarle encima a mi portátil, además de que por el problema del estómago baje 3 kilos, y no de la manera bonita, luego tuve que ir a una terapia para mi ojo, para tratar de reducir los dolores de cabeza que sufro diariamente, razón por la cual no podía ver una pantalla sin que me ardieran mis ojos de manera infernal, y el fin de semana tuve reposo.**

**La segunda semana me la pase TODA la semana haciendo trabajos de la escuela, mi rutina fue más o menos asi, me despertaba a las 6:30 de la mañana, estaba desde las 8:00 de la mañana hasta las 16:30 de la tarde en la escuela, en las mañanas congelándome de frio y por la tarde asándome por el calor, para luego llegar a las 17:00 a mi casa, luego estaba desde las 17:15 hasta las 22:30 de la noche haciendo trabajos, lo que me dejaba totalmente agotado para poder escribir mis historias, luego el fin de semana me distraje un poco viendo un anime muy bueno que me dejo enganchado.**

**Y Esta semana, el lunes tenía que hacer 1 presentación para inglés, materia en la cual soy terrible, el martes tenía que hacer unos trabajos cortos, pero…**

**FlashBack**

El castaño se encontraba en el automóvil de la familia acompañado de su madre y su hermana menor, mientras se dirigían a casa.

-Tengo que hacer 4 trabajos para mañana a primera hora, ojala tenga algo de tiempo libre antes de tener que acostarme-Comento el oji-café a su madre.

-Bueno, pero antes me podrías hacer una favor?-Pregunto la madre del autor.

-Cuál?-

-Me podrías limpiar el auto-Pidió la madre.

-Pero tengo que llegar a hacer muchos trabajos-Se quejó el castaño de lentes.

-Si no te demoras nada-Respondió su madre.

-_Otro movimiento de la O.P.T.D.F.O.W.Y.S. (_Organización_ de personas que distraen al fantástico Okami de escribir sus historias (En Ingles))_

**Imaginación**

En el pentágono de E.E.U.U. se encuentra un grupo de personas hablando de un tema muy importante.

-Muy bien, nuestra misión es distraer todo el tiempo posible al Autor Okami no Me-Hablo el presidente de Estados Unidos, resiviendo un asentamiento de todos.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de darles trabajos para dejarle poco tiempo-Hablo un hombre que tenía una placa que decir "Director" en su camisa, ganando un asentamiento de todos.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer que su Pc se ponga lento y le cierre el Word cada 20 minutos, además de impedirle que suba un documento correctamente a internet-Hablo esta vez un joven con uniforme de ingeniero informático.

-Yo junto con Ako-nee y Riko-nee lo distraeremos en su tiempo libre-Hablo un peli-azul acompañado de dos peli-rojas las cuales parecían ser gemelas.

-Yo y mis compañeros lo distraeremos y no dejaremos que escriba mientras está en la escuela-Dijo un joven de unos 14 años que vestía uniforme escolar.

-Y yo le pediré que me ayude en las tareas del hogar-Menciono la madre del autor.

-Nosotros lo secuestraremos y aremos experimentos con el-Dijo un ser celeste-verdoso de pequeño tamaño que tenía una cabeza enorme y unos ojos negros.

-Lo siento Paul, pero eso sería demasiado sospechoso-Dijo el presidente, mientras el reconocido como Paul bajaba la cabeza en decepción-Ahora, Que comience la misión!-Exclamo Obama antes que todos se retiraran dejándolo solo-En tu cara Okami!-Grito al cielo mientras rayos caían en su espalda, al tiempo que soltaba una risa macabra.

**Fin de la Imaginación**

**FlashBack End.**

**… ****Que****? Asi funciona en mi mente. Dejando la conspiración del pentágono de lado, el miércoles por fin tuve tiempo, pero como Kami me odia, me quede encerrado en el baño por 2 horas! Iba feliz de la vida a lavarme las manos y de repente se cierra la puerta y se cierra por fuera. Después me puse a escribir, iba a dejar hasta donde llegaban al pueblo, rescataban a Satsumi de solamente dos bandidos y listo, pero decidí hacerlo más largo como compensación, y como broche de oro, algo le paso al archivo que cuando lo subí a la página, me salió todo junto, pase 2 horas separando todo y poniendo nuevamente las negritas.**

**Y por último estoy en una depresión tremenda, habia estado 2 dias completos descargando todos los capítulos y Ovas de un Anime, cuando al fin termine los pase a mi celular y abrí uno de los ovas y hay empezó la desgracia, seme formateo el celular! Perdi todo el Anime! Toda mi musica de los 70, 80, 90, mi Rap, toda mi musica! Aun estoy tratando de recuperar mis cosas.**

**Ahora comienzan cosas importantes.**

**Dejando todo es de lado, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, lamento si quedaron algunos puntos en el aire o algo por el estilo.**

**No sé si sabrán, pero tengo una encuesta en mi perfil, es sobre Yo no Quería ser Sensei, es mi historia que está más próxima a terminar, por lo cual les propongo que la termine de una vez, más detalles en mi perfil, por favor voten, hasta el momento están empatados.**

**Pero de todas formas, la siguiente historia en actualizar será Yo no Quería ser Sensei, no tengo mucho más que decir.**

**Sin más que decir, cuídense y los vemos luego.**

**Att.: Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo.**


End file.
